Melting Ice
Note This is a sequel to ''Cracks in the ice ''by Tundrathesnowpup- I have permission to do such and this is my first creepypasta sequel, I have written creepypastas before and I know what I'm doing, so please, please no mean comments...I worked hard on this.... Story “H-how...Why…? Why’d you do it sis…?” Icee felt herself choke as she sat in front of where Rocky, Tundra, and their pups were buried- their collars in front of their buried bodies. “Why did you go…? Don’t you know that you’re a part of my family? Why Tundra why?” Icee kept questioning the buried husky- she just stood up and wiped her tears, dragging herself towards the lookout. “Icee? What’s wrong with you?” she heard Skye behind her, a pool of tears streaming down her face. “Skye..? It’s just that I miss them so much…” Icee sighed as she sat down on a pillow, Skye following. “I feel you there Icee...to hear my friends and their pups had died... it makes me wanna cry even more...but for her to be your sister…? That must hurt you more than it hurts me…” Skye replied as she layed down next to Icee, Icee grabbed Skye and gave her a big hug. “Why did she do it Skye? Why?” Icee said as she hugged the cockapoo, both sobbing as they were hugging. “It’s because she missed her family…” Skye said as she hugged the husky tighter. Both were so sad, they cried and they ended up curled up sleeping on the pillows. Scene Change: Icee's Badge' ' Icee woke up early, looking at the snow falling outside. she just sighed and walked towards the window and pressed her face against the glass. “I guess it’s just me, Cooper and Everest for the rescues…” Icee sighed again as she felt tears run down her face- she decided to drive out towards Jake’s and go try snowboarding with him, it was one of Tundra’s favorite things to do. “Jake? Do ya wanna go snowboard down a mountain?” Icee asked as she was driving her vehicle towards Jake’s Mountain. “Sorry Ice! Me, Everest, and Jayla had something planned! I’ll give you a snowboard if you’re on the way!” Jake replied to the gray husky, Icee sighed as she was driving, giving a little smile afterwards. “Hehe okay! See ya there!” Icee chuckled as she turned off the communicator part of her pup tag. ' 'Scene Change: Icee's Badge When she got there she met up with Jake, Everest and Jayla- quickly grabbing the snowboard and sliding down the slopes- she looked around to see the scenery, she saw the cave she was stuck in and the mountain she broke her paw on. Both were memories of Tundra and she started to whimper and get distracted while sliding down the slopes, causing her to slip and tumble into a pile of snow and also hit a tree. “Oof! O-Owwww!” Icee could feel herself start to cry but she tried stopping herself. “N-no...Tundra, Rocky and the pups wouldn’t want you to cry...” Icee assured herself as she looked into the sky. ' ' “Auntie Icee! Auntie Icee!” '' ' ' Icee shook her head- it sounded like Winter calling her name- she couldn’t be...she was dead....wasn’t she…? “H-huh?” Icee said as she flicked her ears. ''“Auntie Icee! Why are you so sad? C’mon! We need you here Auntie!” A ghost of Aurora appeared in front of her, she jumped back in shock and she sighed. “It’s just that...I miss you guys...and I just…want you here…why did you go guys? Why you..?” Icee sighed as she tried to hold back her tears, but then...Icee heard a call for her… ' ' ''“Ma-Mama!” '' ' ' It sounded like Slushie and Snowcone- she flicked her ear and ran towards the lookout. All she could see was a blaze of fire and her pups stuck in the lookout, Andrew was trying his best but he couldn’t get it open. “M-My babies! Hold on sweethearts! Mama’s comin’!” Icee yelped as she burst through the door. picking up her pups one by one, taking them away from the flames- she felt like she was missing something...then it hit her- Winter’s stuffed dog. She knew it meant a lot to her so she tried getting the stuffed animal to put it on her grave but no luck- the entrance was blocked, she tried getting to the top but it didn’t work, she fell face down and she whimpered looking from place to place. she couldn’t go down the slide either...then she was about to give up...she started hearing the voices again. “C’mon Auntie you’re almost there!” She heard Sage say with his tail wagging. “You can do it Icee!” She also heard Rocky encourage her and she heard the voice she was wanting to hear. “Join us sis! You can do this! Just let go!” Tundra yelped. Icee finally did it...she let go and held the stuffed toy close to her, she let the flames tear through her skin and bones, it hurt so badly but at least she was going to be with part of her family. She bled and screamed, it was all worth it- the pups and adults screamed and cried for Icee, they were so heartbroken by the screams that they heard. Icee heard the last thing she’ll hear from the her pups. “MAMA!” and with that, Marshall and Med put out the flames and found Icee dead on the ground still next to Winter’s “missing toy” to what looked like a smile spread across her face. Half of her skin on her face was gone, her flesh bones showing as well. The others crowded around her and sobbed in front of the dead snow pup. ' 'Scene Change: Icee's melted Badge “H-Hello?” Icee questioned to what seemed like herself, she felt the presence of her nieces and nephew and their parents, and when she saw them, they looked okay. “Icee! It’s so good to see that you’re home!” she heard Tundra say as she came up and gave her a nuzzle. “Auntie Icee! I told you you could do it!” Sage yelled as he, his sisters, and his parents hugged her tightly. Smiles were all across their faces- laughs filled the air. Icee did it..she was with them finally. “I- I can’t believe it…” Icee said with tears of joy “Auntie why are you still crying?” both Winter and Aurora tilting their heads. “Aren’t you happy...? We don’t wanna see you crying!” Winter said still hugging her, Icee let out a little giggle and hugged her closer. “It’s Nothing it just that…” Icee paused as she wiped her tears and smiled. “...I’m finally home....” Category:Death